


Love Letters

by jovana_thearcanalover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice has got admirers, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Love Letters, Nadia's Party, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Valentine's Day, courtiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovana_thearcanalover/pseuds/jovana_thearcanalover
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching and love letters are sent. Apprentice Eliana is confused when she gets four letters. Who may they be from? And why isn't there a fifth letter?
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Female Apprentice/Valdemar
Comments: 48
Kudos: 65





	1. A Wonderful Suggestion

A cold, gloomy morning has settled over the city, bathing it in the milky fog. I look through the window absent-mindedly, but the only things I see are the many clouds of thick fog which make it impossible to make out even the nearby high towers of the palace.

I force myself to look away, shifting my focus back to the book of spells Asra gave me. I’m only on page two and my concentration is already wavering. Putting my fingers on my temples, I try to tune out all my thoughts and focus fully on the book. Eventually I do succeed, but to my displeasure, into the library then walks in – Consul Valerius. Clearing his throat, he says:

“The Countess is expecting you in the parlor.”

And with that, he walks out, door shutting behind him, leaving me alone once again. My curiosity comes to life as I begin to wonder: why is the Countess expecting me? I don’t remember talking with her about an issue which needs to be solved or anything like that. Still, I get up from the desk, leaving it in a mess of little pieces of paper with my notes scribbled over them, and begin my way to the parlor.

The corridor is unusually quiet, I don’t hear a single sound. Until I come into the parlor, carefully closing the door behind me. The room is bustling with activity as Nadia discusses something with the courtiers and Portia serving wine. And not just any wine. In Portia’s hands there is a bottle of Golden Goose. When I walk in, Portia is the first to notice me

“Oh, hey Eliana!”

I give her a little wave, searching the room for a place to sit. Unfortunately, the only not taken place is the one between Vlastomil and Vulgora.

“Oh, hello magician!” Vlastomil exclaims, smiling

By the time I sit down, everyone’s eyes are on me, every single person studying me curiously.

I glance at Questor Valdemar who gives me a polite nod, their expression unreadable behind the surgical mask.

Pontifex Vulgora is wearing a sly grin as they take me in.

“Welcome, little magician.” They say

Procurator Volta is giving me a small smile from across the room where she is sitting, next to the appetizers.

Consul Valerius is seated in the corner of the room, away from the others, with a wine glass in his hand.

And Nadia is gazing at me from her armchair, elegant fingers curling beneath her chin.

“Eliana”, she says with a warm smile on her face “I’m glad you came.” 

I smile back at her, waiting to hear the reason why she called this meeting.

“So, as you all know, Valentine’s Day is approaching and I wanted to organize a special party for this occasion.”

Everyone in the room shares look with the others. Vulgora rolls their eyes.

“And I called all of you to see if any of you have some suggestions or ideas for extra activities we could include in the celebration.”

Setting her glass on a table, she looks at each of us in turn. Everyone is just staring blankly at her, not saying a word. She repeats, sighing

“So? Do any of you have any suggestions for the party?”

Finally, Vulgora raises their gauntleted hand. Nadia turns to them, nodding.

“Can we not have it?” Vulgora asks

Nadia narrows her eyes, fixing them with a glare

“No”, she says, “Anyone else?”

After a few silent moments, Procurator Volta raises her hand.

“Yes, Volta?”

“Will there be sandwiches at the party?”

Nadia sighs, rubbing her temples.

“Yes of course, Procurator.”

She looks at the rest of us expectantly.

Then Vlastomil slowly raises his hand. But before he can say anything, Nadia cuts in.

“And no Vlastomil, there won’t be any worms at the party.”

And he puts his hand down, hanging his head, clearly disappointed.

“Does no one else have to say anything?” Nadia asks

An idea pops up in my mind and my hand shoots up. Nadia’s eyes light up.

“Yes, Eliana?”

“What if we put a love letter box in the garden?” I say “People could send an anonymous letter to the person they secretly admire.”

Nadia thinks about this for a moment. Slowly, a smile spreads across her face.

“I think this is a wonderful idea.”

But only Nadia seems to like the idea. Everyone else is staring at me in confusion and I’m not sure what to make of it. Even Consul Valerius is looking at me with an unreadable expression on his chiseled face.

“Thank you, Eliana, for this wonderful suggestion”, Nadia says, “I will be most pleased to give secret admirers the opportunity to show their feeling to the objects of their desire.”

I’m very glad that the Countess likes my idea, but the others are still staring at me as if I’ve gone mad. What did I say that they found so strange? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not even February lol, but I really hope you like this idea, it seemed like a good one to me. (Plus it's fun to write) It will be a longer story so I thought it'd be best if I divided it into chapters.  
> And please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm trying my best.


	2. The Letters

After Nadia dismisses everyone, she and I go to the garden to find the perfect spot for the letter box. We walk through the beautiful gardens in a comfortable silence until we stop next to the fountain and agree that this would be the most romantic place for this purpose. 

“I really love your idea, Eliana. It is nice to have someone to think about romantic souls here”, Nadia says, curling her elegant fingers under her chin “Now I just need to send for my woodworker and tell him to make a wooden chest so we can put it here.”

Two days later, a big mahogany chest was already sitting next to the fountain, patiently waiting for the romantic letters to be brought. I can’t help but admire the beautiful carvings in the shapes of roses.

I spend the next afternoon practicing some spells with Asra and also planning my outfit for the upcoming party. Asra says I look good in everything but I want this outfit to be special. This is the first Valentine’s Day party in Vesuvia and I want to look my best.

The morning before the party, I get up early and start dressing for the day when I hear someone knocking on my room’s door. 

“Hi, Eliana!” cheerful Portia walks in, carrying a silver tray with many different kinds of pastries and a steaming cup of tea 

My eyes widen in surprise when I also notice a couple of letters on the tray. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Portia says, “These letters are for you. It seems you have quite a few admirers.” 

She winks at me, handing me the letters and then leaves the room. My fingers graze the soft paper of the envelope as I open the first letter

_ My Dear Eliana, _

_ You are as sweet as the sweetest cookie and as delicious as the most delicious chicken sandwich. When you walk into the room, my mouth waters as if you were a dinner buffet.  _

_ Will you, please, be my date to the party? _

_ -V _

I gape in surprise. Alright, this has to be Volta. But, why would she...? I shake my head, completely perplexed. I set the letter aside and open the next one

_ Dearest Eliana, _

_ When I think about you, the first thing that comes to my mind is your boldness and your bravery. I do not like flattery, this is what I really think of you. I know we do not always see eye to eye, but even if it may not seem like it, you have made quite an impression on me and this idea of yours gave me the opportunity to show what I feel for you. I am not the best at expressing emotions, but please do know that I would be quite honored to have you as my date to the upcoming celebration. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ V. _

My eyes widen in surprise once again. Is this from… Valerius? Is it possible that the Consul wrote me a love letter? I can’t decide if he is just mocking me or this is really a love confession. Astonished and confused, I open another letter

My Dear Magician,

I hope you understand that I am no hopeless romantic and I honestly don’t like this idea of yours, but even though you are often quite annoying and your enthusiasm can be soo irritating, I find you very attractive. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is… Will you be my date to this stupid party?

V

Just when I thought this couldn’t get any stranger… I can’t believe that even Pontifex Vulgora wrote me a letter. Something strange has happened with the courtiers…

Preparing myself for yet another shock, I pry open the next letter

Dear Magician Eliana,

I am writing to you because of the ridiculous rule which forbids me to bring my worm babies to the party with me, so I need to have a person as my date to this party. 

So, as you are so kind and beautiful and rational, 

Would you like to be my date to the party?

-V.

Wow, even Vlastomil? This really doesn’t make sense… I reach for the last letter, presumably from Valdemar as they are the only remaining courtier, when I realize there are no more letters. I only got four. Well, I guess it makes sense. Why would Valdemar bother to write a letter to me? Or to anyone, at that matter. They don't seem very…uh, romantic. I’m busy trying to process the whole situation when someone knocks on the door softly.

“Come in.” I say and a fluffy white head peeks into the room

I get up from the floor to greet him, smiling and he throws his arms around me. 

“So, have you decided what you’re going to wear tonight?” he asks, teasing me 

“I think it’s going to be that gown with the floral pattern.”

We laugh and talk until Asra notices my letters sprawled on the floor.

“What are those?” he asks, pointing to them with his index finger

I freeze.

“Oh…um…those…” I stutter “Those are just gifts. From people.”

Asra cocks an eyebrow.

“From which people?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest

Damn it! What do I say now?

“Are you hiding something from me?” he narrows his eyes, watching me expectanly

I start panicking.

“No…Um, why would I?”

Asra gives me a pointed look. Damn, he knows me too well.

“You were never a good liar, you know.” He says

I sigh.

“But I’m actually not lying. I just got these letters and was about to open them.”

“Oh really? You got that many letters?” He asks, eyebrows raised in surprise

Then he just shrugs, “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You  _ are  _ incredibly popular here. ”

I just smile at this remark. And just when I think he’s done with the questioning, he says, “Can I ask who they’re from?”

There’s a mischievous glint in his deep violet eyes.

“Oh, um…” I stutter, struggling to come up with a believable lie, when Nadia pokes her head into the room

“I apologize for intruding, Eliana”, she says, “Asra, I was actually looking for you. I need your help with something.”

And just like that, Nadia saved me without even knowing it. Asra came with her, glancing at me over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to put a different font for each letter (as different handwritings) but then realized it's not possible here.  
> Again, forgive me for any mistakes and I'll post another chapter soon. ♡


	3. An Unexpected Invitation

Later I find myself wandering the palace corridors aimlessly when I hear a clock ticking and suddenly remember that I should already be putting on my ballgown. I hurry up the stairs to my room to begin with the preparations…

By the time I come back down, the ballroom is bustling with activity, with everyone drinking and talking to one another. The room is beautifully decorated, colourful banners hanging from the ceiling. I’m sure Asra is here somewhere, I can sense him with my magic, but I don’t see him anywhere.

A waiter passes by and I grab a drink, but stop dead in my tracks when a certain tall figure catches my eye. Quaestor Valdemar is standing off to the side, sipping on champagne and staring into the distance. When they lock eyes with me, I quickly turn around, almost spilling my champagne. I finally make Asra out in the crowd. He’s talking with Julian, a conflicted expression on his tanned face. Deciding not to interrupt them, I walk over to the dancefloor, lean onto the wall and watch the couples twirl with elegance.

“Hello there.”

I start, turning around incredibly quickly to face the person behind me. It’s Quaestor Valdemar, watching me casually with a glass of champagne in their gloved hand.

“Did I startle you?” they ask, raising their eyebrows

“You did, in fact.” I say, putting my hand over my pounding heart

“I am sorry, that was not my intention.” And despite what they say, I’m not entirely sure they really are sorry

There are people all around us and yet my eyes are on Valdemar and I can’t get myself to look away. Their blood-red eyes are also watching me and I’m pretty sure I’m blushing.

“How did your idea go?” they suddenly ask “Did you get any letters?”

I open my mouth to say something, anything, but then close it again. What do I even say? 'I wish _you_ wrote me a letter'?

“I got a few.” Is all that comes out of my mouth

But they probably didn’t even hear what I said. They’re busy watching the couples on the dancefloor. I then look closer at one of the couples and realize it is Julian and Asra.

“Dr. Devorak seems to be having fun,” Valdemar says as they look at the couple “But we can’t let them have all the fun, can we?”

And they extend their hand to me. Are they…inviting me to dance? Puzzled, I take their hand and before I even realize what’s happening, their hand is on my waist and the other is grasping my hand, leading me confidently. I find myself gazing into their eyes, wondering about what they are thinking. Their hand slips on my lower back and a pleasant shiver runs down my spine.

“Sorry.” They mutter, their voice so low I could barely register it

We waltz in perfect sync with the music and with each other. And, at the end of the song, they carefully dip me almost to the floor in an ellegant manner, looking me in the eyes.

It is only when I come back up, stepping into the reality once again, and look around us, that I notice that almost everyone in the room has their eyes on us. Some of them are smiling, but most have confused expressions, conflicted emotions clearly visible on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, originally this was NOT supposed to become a Valdemar fic but I guess I just couldn't help myself. I'm so intrigued by their mysterious persona and find them extremely fun to write.   
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading the chapter and sorry for the wait, I was on vacation and then got kinda lazy when I came back lol. I can't promise when the next chapter is going to come out but I hope it will be soon.


	4. Where Your Heart Leads You

Volta and Vlastomil are standing off to one side, staring at us in shock and on the other side is Vulgora, their face distorted with rage. Valerius’s hands are shaking, I can see it even from this distance, and it looks like he might drop his glass. Asra and Julian are gaping, their eyes wide. Even Nadia’s brows are raised in puzzlement.

For a second, I feel afraid of what the courtiers might do, looking so jealous and angry. They all expected me to be their date, after all. Then I realise that I’m still holding onto Valdemar and quickly remove my hand from their shoulder. They look embarassed for just a moment before they compose themselves again, moving away from me and looking out over the crowd.

“It seems we have become the main attraction here.” Valdemar says, raising their brows

“Yeah, no joke…”

As I look out over the crowd, my eyes settle on furious Vulgora who in that moment, smashes their glass with their gauntlet. I flinch, looking back at Valdemar and wondering how to get out of this mess. I have the right to choose a date, don’t I? Volta is looking at me pleadingly, like a hungry little puppy on the street and I suddenly feel a pang of guilt.

I hear Vulgora shout: “Eliana and I would’ve been the best couple if she didn’t choose Doctor Creepy instead!”

“To think I wanted to introduce her to my worm babies!” Vlastomil exclaims, dramatically putting his hand over his heart

Volta is just sniffling in her napkin, stuffing a whole cupcake in her mouth at the same time. And Valerius is looking down at me, his eyes flashing with disgust and hate. When I sneak a glance back at where Valdemar is standing, they aren’t there. I turn around just in time to see Asra rushing to my side.

“Eli? What was that?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion

“What do you mean?”

He looks around, apparently searching for Valdemar but when he doesn’t find them, he just mutters

“You, dancing with the Quaestor?”

“Yes, me. Dancing. With the Quaestor.”

He gives me a puzzled look, as if he’s trying to proccess my words. He opens his mouth to say something but then Julian runs over to us, panting.

“I just have one question for you, Eliana.’’ he says, “What the hell?!”

I can’t help but chuckle at his bewildered face. He’s looking at me wide-eyed, and his mouth is half-open as if he has something else to say.

“Since when is Valdemar a dancer?” he suddenly mumbles, looking at the floor and I let out a chuckle

“The real question is – Why were you the one dancing with them?” Asra looks at me, dead serious “Couldn’t you find a more… suitable dance partner?”

Asra is always so worried about me. And I really appreciate it but sometimes he acts like I’m a little child who could easily get lost if left unattended. And he of all people should know I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I take a deep breath to calm myself.

“Guys, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but this is my life. I shouldn’t have to explain myself to anyone.” And with that, I shove past the two of them, disappearing into the crowd

Where has Valdemar gone off to? On my way to the buffet, I walk past Nadia who is observing her guests while chatting with Portia.

“Oh Eliana, there you are!” Portia exclaims, smilling “We were just talking about you!”

“You… were?”

“Yes, the Countess was telling me about your amazing dancing skills! I didn’t know you were such a good dancer!”

I give her a small smile, feeling a bit embarassed.

“Oh, you do not have to be so shy about it! I saw you dancing with Quaestor Valdemar.” Nadia says

I tense at the mention of their name. Will Nadia lecture me about this too?

“How come I didn’t see you two dancing? I must’ve been in the kitchen, bringing more appetizers…” Portia says

“Oh, you should have seen them. They were exquisite.” She says, looking at me with appreciation

Am I being dellusional or does Nadia seem unexpectedly supportive of what she saw? She shifts her focus from me back to Portia as they continue their chat. I’m about to walk away and continue my search for Valdemar when Nadia gently grabs my arm.

“Be careful, Eliana.” She says, “I’m not saying you shouldn’t follow your heart. Just be aware of where it leads you.” And with that, she lets go of my arm, leaving me to ponder over her words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you liked it.   
> If you have any suggestions, remarks or comments, feel free to tell me! I'd like to know if you like the way the story is developing. (I know the chapters are pretty short, the next one will be longer)  
> I started writing more regularly so the next chapter will be posted soon. Love you all <3


	5. This Was Not Supposed To Happen

I’m wandering the deserted palace hallways in hopes of finding Valdemar. How could they disappear just like that?

Everyone is still in the ballroom, dancing and drinking, enjoying their time. My echoing footsteps are the only sound I hear in the empty corridors. I take a turn towards the library and run into an obviously drunk woman who barely manages to walk past without bumping into me, toppling over and falling. Well, at least I know I’m not alone in these hallways. When I finally reach the library, I place my hand on the door, mutter a few spells and the doors click open. The interior of the library is covered in a veil of darkness, not a single candle is lit. For a moment, I think about leaving and going back to the safety of the raging party, when I notice a tall figure sitting by one of the bookshelves.

“Valdemar?” I whisper, not sure if the person is even there

Maybe it’s just my imagination playing tricks on me?

But then they turn around and I see their face lit by the moonlight coming through the window.

“Magician?” they ask, their face neutral “What are you doing here?”

I straighten up a little, attempting to look more confident.

“I… I was looking for you, actually.”

There’s a short pause as they observe a page of the book they’re holding, tracing the words with long fingers.

“May I ask why?”

 _Why?_ I’m not sure why. Honestly, I wasn’t even thinking about it. It just felt natural. They look at me expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer. I feel my fingers start to tremble.

“I don’t know.” I say, my voice unnaturally low

They slowly close their book, then walk a few steps closer to me.

“I come here when I’m tired of interacting with people,” they say, their expression serious “I do not like being disturbed.”

I swallow hard. Was this a mistake? For a few moments, I just stare at them, my mouth half-open.

“I…I’m sorry…” I stutter, desperate to vanish from the library as soon as I can

But they just tilt their head, studying me curiously.

“You’re weird, magician. Everyone else is hiding from me and you’re seeking me? Why would you do that?”

Their eyebrows are raised as they look at me, expecting me to say something. It seems they’re enjoying this.

“I just…” despite myself, I can’t figure out the right thing to say

I only want to rush out of the library and escape this awkward conversation. I can feel the tension rising as they step even closer to me.

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” they ask, looking me in the eyes, their penetrating gaze scaring me a little and I feel a shiver run down my spine

I open my mouth to say something, but when I realize I still don’t have the right words, I just close it again, swallowing hard. All is quiet. The only sound I hear is the sound of my own heartbeats. Can they hear them too? I sigh, looking at the floor, then take a look at the doors behind us. Maybe I could manage to run through the door and escape this situation? Whatever made me come looking for Valdemar has only helped me make a fool out of myself. I step away from Valdemar and closer to the exit, my eyes fixed on the door, but they suddenly grab my wrist, forcing me to turn around and look at them.

“What do you want from me?” I ask, my voice so brittle and tears slowly forming in the corners of my eyes

I can’t let them see me crying, I already embarassed myself enough. They’re just observing me, studying my face and slowly shifting their gaze from my eyes to my lips.

“Do you really want this, Eliana?” they ask, and I fear they might just be able to read my mind

They're so close to me now. I bite my lip, avoiding their penetrating gaze and trying to come up with something to say or do. But before I can think of anything sensible, they press their lips to mine in a surprisingly passionate, feverish kiss. I expected their lips to be cold like stone, insensitive and frigid. But as they slip their tongue into my mouth, cupping my cheeks with their hands, all I feel is warmth, radiating from both of our bodies. My mind is a blur, my consciousness is falling apart, I’m floating somewhere in the air. The only thing I can think about is the way they’re kissing me: passionately, but slowly as if they’ve been waiting for this their whole immortal life. As if I’m water and they’re incredibly thirsty. I lose myself in the kiss, putting my arms around their thin neck, pulling them even closer into the kiss.

When we finally pull apart, we both stare at each other in confusion, our faces flush. They are the first to say what we're both thinking,

“This was not supposed to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the new chapter! I certainly had a lot of fun writing it ;)


	6. A Fainting Spell

I glance up at them, searching their face, trying to figure out what they’re thinking. I’m such a fool. I shouldn’t have let myself develop feelings for them. This was a _huge_ mistake…

Valdemar casually walks over to the door and opens it with a _creak_

“Shall we go back?”

We walk together back to the ballroom through the empty corridors. Neither of us dares speak. My eyes are fixed on the floor in front of me and when I work up the courage to sneak a glance at Valdemar’s face, they’re looking absently into the distance. Looking at them, I can’t help but wonder: What is it that makes me so attracted to them? Is it their authority and respect they have as the Palace’s best physician? Is it the veil of mystery around them? The fact that I don’t know anything about their past, the time before the plague?

I would often notice that strange feeling in my chest, the unusal sensation of my heart leaping out of my chest when they passed me by in the hallway on their way to the dungeons. My palms would start sweating and I never knew what to say.

“Hello, um… Quaestor.” Is all I was ever able to say to them

And now I shared a passionate kiss with them!

The silence surrounding us is so awkward but I can’t find the right words to break it, so I just stay silent and focus on looking right in front of myself. After a few moments I can’t help myself but glance in their direction again.

“Is something wrong, Magician?” they ask, their tone emotionless

I start, quickly averting my gaze away from them.

“No! No, everything is fine. Just fine…”

When we finally reach the door, they pull it open and I’m instantly overwhelmed by all the sounds, sights of colorful decorations and elegant ballgowns and smells of delicious food. I turn to Valdemar but they are already gone. _They don’t care about you_ , a voice in my head says but it doesn’t stop my eyes from searching for their face in the crowd of beautifully dressed people. With a sigh, I walk over to a servant carying drinks on a tray then grab two glasses of champagne. I down one glass in a single gulp and just when I’m about to do the same with the other, Vlastomil appears beside me.

“Oh, I really I loved your little performance with our dear Valdemar!” he says, claping his hands eagerly “But I have to say that your choice of your date is quite surprising.”

I frown. I know all the other courtiers are jealous but why is he telling me this now?

“I’m very sorry Vlastomil, but I have the right to choose my own date, don’t I?”

 _Even though it seems your date does not care about you all that much_ , whispers a voice in my head.

“Oh yes, yes of course!” he says smiling as if I’ve just said something he found astonishing

I can’t help but wonder if he’s had too much champagne. Then, out of the blue, Vlastomil says

“Well, goodbye for now, Eliana. I wish you a pleasant evening! ”

I give him a small, confused nod, then watch as he disappears into the crowd. I grab my drink, gulping the whole content of the glass. I’m not sure I can get through this night unless I get completely wasted. My eyes drift over to the dancefloor when I see Asra making his way towards me.

“Hey Eli. Having fun?” he asks with an apologetic smile “I’m sorry about earlier, I should know by now that you can take care of yourself.”

“It’s okay,” I say with a sigh. Asra gently touches my chin examining my face.

“Eli, is something wrong? You look pale.” Worry is etched across his face as he takes a closer look at me

I manage to look him into the eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy. The room is spinning around me and Asra’s clone is standing next to him, the same worried expression on both of their faces. What is happening? I reach out to hold onto Asra but instead I lose my balance, toppling over to the floor, then hitting my head hard. I close my eyes as the distant voices fly above my head like some strange hallucinations…

“Aaaarggghh!” a shriek escapes my mouth as I bolt upright in…a bed?

The first thing I see is Asra’s worried face.

“Eli! Are you alright?” he asks

“Where…where am I?”

“You’re in one of Nadia’s most luxurious suites. She wanted you to be the most comfortable.”

I look around at the lavish decorations, paintings, expensive carpets and luxurious furniture. Then as I remember my dream, my eyes find Asra’s face again

“Asra, I had a terrible nightmare!” I exclaim, looking him in the eyes “I was falling down an empty hole, into nothingness, and there was no one there to save me! In fact, I didn’t even see anyone except…”

Valdemar quitely walks into the room, sipping a cup of tea. They swiftly move between the posh chairs and a stylish little tabouret, then slowly set their cup on the small table and walk over to my bed.

“How is she feeling?” they turn to Asra, completely ignoring me

Asra frowns, glaring at Valdemar.

“I believe Eliana is perfectly capable of speaking for herself.”

“Very well then,” they say, turning to face me “How are you feeling?”

I gaze into their ruby red eyes. What are they doing here? It’s impossible that they came just to see me. Right?

“I…I guess I’m fine.” I say but then feel an awful pulsing headache “Just a headache.”

“Hmmm…” they say as they examine my face more closely

I feel my cheeks flush under their gaze. Asra is watching them intently, probably uncomfortable with them being this close to me.

“What happened to me?” a question escapes my mouth

And even though it was intented at Asra, I can’t help but look at Valdemar. They, however, let Asra answer.

“It seems someone drugged you.”

“What?!”

“They most likely put the sleeping concoction in your drink.”

I frown. Who could’ve done this? And why?

“What would they get out of it? It’s not like the sleeping mixture would kill me or something. ”

Asra glances at Valdemar but when they don’t say anything, he answers again.

“They probably just wanted to scare you,” he says, frowning “But if they put some stronger sedative in the mixture, it could’ve been very dangerous.”

He looks at me, his eyes full of concern and I reach out to take his hand. The touch is so comforting, it’s just what I need right now. And judging by Asra’s eyes clouded with worry, he needs it too.

I flinch as Valdemar suddenly grabs my wrist, abruptly breaking my contact with Asra.

“What are you doing?” I ask, annoyed

“Relax, Magician. I’m just checking your pulse.” They say as they remove a glove and put three of their long fingers on my wrist

I look up at them, suddenly a bit worried.

“Will I be alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my procrastinating self has finally managed to write, edit and post a new chapter! I really hope you'll like it 
> 
> Oh and thank you so much for reading my story :)


	7. Just Stay

Slowly removing their fingers from my wrist, Valdemar looks to the side, now fiddling with their medical equipment

“You’ll live…” They say, their tone neutral

“What does that m-”

Asra clears his throat and we both look in his direction.

“Stop teasing her!” he glares at Valdemar, then shifts his focus to me, his eyes softening immediately “Eli, we actually need to tell you something.”

Valdemar visibly stiffens, looking away from Asra and me. Asra’s lower lip trembles as he finds my eyes.

“Nadia appointed Valdemar as your personal physician.” He says with a sigh

My eyes quickly dart to Valdemar’s face, trying to catch their reaction. They pull their mask on, straightening up like they’re trying to look professional, neutral. As if on cue, the Countess walks in, elegant as ever.

“Hello, Eliana,” she says with a warm smile “I hope you are feeling better?”

“Y...yes. Just a slight headache.”

“As you probably already know, I appointed Quaestor Valdemar to be your personal physician for the time being. Until we are sure you are perfectly healthy.”

There’s disappointment in Asra’s eyes as he watches Nadia.

“I don’t agree with this at all,” He says, “Can’t someone else be appointed, Nadi?”

Valdemar is silent the whole time. Their eyes are fixed to the floor, avoiding everyone’s gaze. When Nadia speaks out, her voice is clear and commanding

“Valdemar is by far our most skilled doctor and I want Eliana to have the best treatment.”

Asra doesn’t look convinced. He opens his mouth to say something else, but quickly closes it again. I glance at Valdemar who suddenly seems to be very interested in the intricate embroidery on the bed covers. Their expression, however, stays perfectly neutral.

“In the meantime, we will be actively searching for whoever dared to drug you,” Nadia speaks again, giving me a serious look “Asra and I will be leading the investigation.”

I nod, uttering the words of thanks. After Asra and Nadia take their leaves biding me goodbye, I’m left with Valdemar in an uncomfortable silence. I turn away from them, pulling the covers over my chest, pretending to be sleepy.

“Are you going to sleep, Magician?” suddenly I hear their calm voice

“Y-yes…” I whisper

They swiftly move between the furniture and reaching the door, grab the door handle. I feel my lips itching to speak, I need to say something. I don’t want them to leave. I don’t want to be left alone.

“Quaestor?” I ask, straightening up in bed “Do you mind staying with me a little bit?”

They look at me wide-eyed, raising their eyebrows. It seems my question really did surprise them. For a few seconds, they don’t say anything. The silence is unbearable as I just stare at them awkwardly. They look like they’re proccessing the words I said, brows raised quizically. Then shaking their head slowly, they say:

“Why?”

Do they always have to ask _why_? I sigh.

“Just stay.”

They look at me curiously, tilting their head to one side in their recognizable manner and slowly putting their long fingers together.

“Maybe I will if you ask me nicely.”

I suddenly get the urge to tell them to go to hell, I’m not some stupid doll they can play games with! But as hard as it is to admit, I do long for some company, _their company_ to be precise, so I just swallow my pride and say

“Please, stay with me.”

After I manage to mutter these words, they slowly walk back over looking me in the eyes, then easily pick up the tabouret and place it right next to my bed, then lower themselves onto it, crossing one leg over the other.

“Satisfied?”

***

When I wake up ( _oh my, how long have I been sleeping?!_ ), Valdemar is sprawled on the sofa, their head resting on a velvet cushion and their mouth half-open. I can’t help but smile seeing them like this. I wasn’t even sure if they sleep at all. Were they really here the whole time? I slowly get up from the bed, still feeling a bit dizzy, but desperate for a cup of tea. Maybe I could come downstairs without even waking Valdemar? I tiptoe across the room, moving as quietly as I can, but just when I almost reach the door, my pinky toe hits a sofa leg, sending jolts of pain through my foot. I grimace, cursing as I double over from the pain. Valdemar shifts on the sofa, then straightens up, rubbing their eyes.

“Magician… Where are you going?” they ask in a hoarse voice 

I feel my cheeks flush as I try to come up with something to say.

“Oh um… I just wanted a cup of tea.”

They get up from the sofa then step a little closer to me, still looking a bit sleepy.

“Are you still feeling the headache?”

I lower my eyes to the floor, avoiding their penetrating gaze.

“Yes but…it’s not that bad.”

They shake their head.

“I don’t think you will be going downstairs now.” They say, their voice commanding, “I will tell someone to bring you tea.”

“But I can-”

“Do not argue with me. You heard the Countess, I am your doctor now.” They say in a calm voice, glancing at me over their shoulder as they exit the room to call a servant

***

“Thank you,” I say as a tall red-haired servant lowers a cup of tea onto the small wooden coffee table

They also put a bowl of freshly-baked chocolate cookies down. My brows furrow as I look up at the servant.

“I didn’t ask for cookies.”

They raise their brows, obviously confused.

“Q…Quaestor Valdemar demanded I bring you something to eat too. These are fresh out of the oven.”

“Quaestor Valdemar?” I blurt out, barely avoiding spilling tea all over my clothes

They close their mouth, then look around panicked, and open it again “Yes, I…I also thought it was strange. Please don’t tell the Quaestor I told you this, I could probably lose my job.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” I say, giving them a warm smile

They bow their head gratefully, then leave the room. I eagerly bite into one of the cookies which melts in my mouth. I slowly devour it, savouring the rich taste of dark chocolate that lingers in my mouth. Could as well tell Nadia to give the palace bakers a raise. This is _delicious_.

I glance around the room, suddenly feeling lonely. Where is Valdemar? And what’s the deal with the cookies? I really can’t seem to understand their behavior. They’re like a riddle I’m desperately trying to solve but still failing miserably.

Not long after I eat a few more cookies do they strut into the room, their eyes immediately finding mine

“Well, how are you feeling?”

I give them a smile.

“Great. Nothing hurts anymore.”

“Good. Maybe you will not need a doctor, after all.” They say

I immediately tense.

“Umm, you know, I actually do feel pain here…” I say, grimacing and gesturing to my temples

They give me a strange look, then walk up to my bed. They hesitate for a second, then touch my temples with their gloved hands, slowly massaging them, moving their fingers in small circles. My skin flushes at the contact. I feel myself blush and my whole body tenses. Their touch sends pleasant shivers down my spine as I give in to it, closing my eyes in pleasure. But it’s over before I have the time to properly relish it.

“Better?” They ask, eyebrows raised as they study my face

I nod, very slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the new chapter :) I'm feeling really inspired these days.   
> I didn't include some scenes I wanted to include in this chapter, but they will probably appear in the next one. However, I did really enjoy writing a bit softer version of Valdemar, I personally needed it :)  
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Shattered Hopes

Later that day, Valdemar lets me come down for lunch. While descending the stairs, I hear Asra and Nadia in the middle of what seems like a heated discussion.

“Nadi, don’t you think this is dangerous?” I hear Asra’s voice tight with concern “I mean, they also had the chance to put something in her drink.”

“That is true, but as long as we keep a close eye on them, everything should be fine. Besides, who else could we have put as her personal physician? ”

“If you had listened to me, it would’ve been Julian.”

Nadia sighs. “Do not get me wrong, Asra, but Julian has enough patients at his own clinic. It would not be fair to burden him even more. I admit Valdemar can be a bit… _difficult_ to cooperate with, but the fact remains that they are our very best doctor.”

“A bit difficult?! Is that how you call it?”

Not wanting to eavesdrop any longer, I come out from behind the wall and these two come into view. They both jump when they see me, their eyes wide.

“Eli! I didn’t realise you were here!” Asra exclaims, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

Nadia’s eyes look panicked for a moment as she takes me in but as always, she quickly regains her composure.

“Eliana, are you here for lunch? It should be served in a couple of minutes.”

For a second I wonder if I should say something about their discussion, but honestly, what would I even say? Nadia’s choice of my caretaker did surprise me, but it’s not like I’m complaining. So I just walk past the two of them and into the dining room. As I take a seat at the fancy table, I hear my stomach rumble and realize how hungry I actually am. Seeing the elegant tablecloth the color of a pink rose embroidered with floral pattern at the ends, makes me wonder if there is a special occasion today. The rich smell of roasted chicken fills my nostrils and my mouth begins to water. But my appetite is somewhat diminished when the other guests start coming in through the door and taking their seats. Among them are Valerius, Vlastomil, Volta and Vulgora. Are we all going to have lunch together? Whose idea was this?

“Well, hello there.” Vlastomil says to me with a sly smile before taking his seat next to me 

I look to the floor, wishing I could just disappear to avoid the inevitable awkwardness. Julian also walks in meeting my gaze for a moment and gives me a polite smile.

Nadia and Asra enter the last and the heavy door closes behind them. Portia eagerly smiles at me as to encourage me not to be so nervous. She carefully puts a bottle of Golden Goose on the table. The courtiers are watching each other warily, obviously confused since they never have meals together. The only courtier that is not here is my new doctor, Valdemar. I carefully scan the room, wondering if they’re hiding in a corner with their arms crossed in a defensive manner, refusing to participate in this nonsense. But they’re nowhere in sight. I give Asra a pointed look, raising my eyebrows ever so slightly, but they just shrug.

“What is the meaning of this, Countess?!” Vulgora exclaims in their typical aggressive manner

Nadia sits up straight with her head held high as she regards furious Vulgora.

“What exactly do you mean?” she asks calm and collected, twirling her glass of wine

Vulgora narrows their eyes as they glare at Nadia.

“Stop pretending, Countess! Why are we all eating together? Is this some kind of joke?! ”

The tension is already building up. I look over at Nadia who is obviously trying not to get worked up over Vulgora’s usual attitude.

“And why is Valdemar not here?” Valerius asks, then takes a gulp of wine “Why are they allowed to skip this?”

Portia walks up to the table with a bottle of Golden Goose, pouring Valerius more wine with steady hands.

“They aren’t. The Countess invited them too,” She says “I personally made them give me a promise they’d come.”

But knowing Valdemar and their aversion to gatherings like this, they might as well not keep that promise.

While everyone is busying themselves with wine and appetizers, my eyes are fixed to the door, hoping that a certain doctor will eventually show up. Even though that would just increase the tension…

Asra gives me a quizicall look and I quickly look away from the door. Don’t want to give a wrong impression…

Before I’ve even took a bite of one of the hors d'oeuvres the door swings open and Quaestor walks in in their regular doctor attire. Everyone looks up at them in surprise.

“Everyone, make room for the greatest lover in all Vesuvia!” Vulgora scoffs, opening their arms as if to welcome the confused Valdemar

Everyone raises their eyebrows, looking from Valdemar to Vulgora (except for Volta who’s busy devouring appetizers). But Valdemar stays perfectly calm, ignoring Vulgora entirely. They move to take a seat at the only place unoccupied, next to Volta, but Vlastomil, who had rushed to sit next to me jumps up from his seat.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Quaestor! Would you like to sit next to your beloved?”

My brows knit in confusion. What is this madness? What are they playing at? I glance over at Nadia who is obviously bewildered herself. To my surprise, Valdemar just sits down paying Vlastomil no mind.

“It is nice of you to join us, Quaestor.” Nadia says giving Valdemar a polite nod and I can’t help but wonder if she’s being sarcastic

Valdemar just nods, taking a sip of wine. I look at them from across the table, trying to catch their gaze but they seem lost in thought, staring at the embroided patterns on the tablecloth.

Vulgora gives them a sly grin

“Of course they had to come, their new girlfriend is here!”

Nadia glares at Vulgora.

“I won’t tolerate this childish nonsense, Vulgora.” She says “Whatever you are playing at, stop it immediately.”

But Vlastomil cuts in.

“But it is such a fascinating subject actually!” he says, mockingly “Something must have drawn Eliana to them! Maybe she’s interested in the Quaestor’s research of human anatomy!”

I frown again. What are they even talking about? I give Asra a panicked look, but they don’t notice it, too busy watching the drama unfold.

“Yes, she must be interested in Quaestor’s immense knowledge of… _female_ anatomy.” Vulgora adds, shooting me a mischievous look

Nadia shakes her head, probably sensing an upcoming headache.

“Vlastomil, Vulgora. I’m warning you...” She says, narrowing her eyes at the two

But they don’t seem to care.

“She may have even volunteered to be their subject for their research!” Vlastomil glances at me with a sly smile “Who knows what experiments they conduct in the privacy of her room…”

I gape at the exclamation. The air around me suddenly becomes very hot and I feel my cheeks flush. The audacity to make such speculations!

“This is your last warning!” The Countess says, now clearly furious but still composed, trying not to let them get to her

“Can’t we just eat in peace?” Asra asks, clearly shaken by the accusations

But to my surprise, Valdemar seems perfectly calm and composed as if they hear nothing. The Countess lets out a frustrated sigh right before Portia jumps in.

“Let’s all just calm down! This lunch was supposed to bring you all closer together!”

Nice try, Portia…

Vulgora mumbles something about Valdemar and me again, but I don’t hear it because chaos errupts as everybody starts talking at the same time and Valerius gets up from his chair, rolling his eyes and leaves without saying a word. After a few moments, Valdemar gets up too.

“Well, as much as I enjoyed listening to these, hm…amusing theories about the nature of my relationship with my latest patient I’m afraid that matters of greater importance require my immediate attention.” They say before opening the door “I also must excuse myself.”

And before anyone gets to say a word, they’re gone. I stand up too, flushed with my palms still sweating.

“I need to go too.”

And with that, I dash after Valdemar.

“Wait!” I say, rushing to catch up to them

They turn around, staring at me in surprise.

“Magician? Why did you come after me?” they say “Shouldn’t you be finishing your lunch?”

“I wasn’t even that hungry,” I say, looking away from them, already embarassed by what I’m about to say “Also…I would rather be spending my time with you.”

Their blood-red eyes widen in surprise and the moments drag by as they stare at me in disbelief. I could swear that for a split second I see something like…fondness in those red orbs. Then they finally break the silence

“You are a curious creature, little magician, I’ll give you that.” They say, their eyes becoming cold again “But I do hope you are not perceiving our relationship as something it is not and never will be.”

Suddenly I feel cold. Like I’m stranded on top of a huge iceberg with nowhere to go except into the freezing water below.

“What exactly… do you mean?”

“You heard me.” They say, their voice chilling “A patient and a doctor. That is what we are. Do not ever hope for anything more.”

My brows knit in confusion and disappointment, and a small flame of hope buried in the depths of my heart finally flickers out. My mind becomes a blur and feelings of rejection and embarassement settle in. I’m too afraid to meet their emotionless eyes or even say anything. And by the time I finally look up, they’re already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this new chapter but a lot of things have been happening in my life, including having lots of work for uni and my family getting covid...  
> Anyway, it's not an excuse and I got back to this story determined not to abandon it (like I abandoned many stories before). So here's a new chapter, hope you like it <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not even February lol, but I really hope you like this idea, it seemed like a good one to me. (Plus it's fun to write) It will be a longer story so I thought it'd be best if I divided it into chapters.  
> And please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm trying my best.


End file.
